Boyfriend
by kiok22
Summary: Byun Baekhyun pemuda manis yang menyukai dokter tampan yang bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit internasional seoul. harus menelan kekecewaan ketika melihat pujaan hati merangkul mesra seorang wanita. ia juga harus mengungkapkan perasaan nya karena sebuah kesalahan di rumah ANBAEK,YAOI,ONESHOOT,ROMANCE.RnR?


"BOYFRIEND"

author : yuki park (yuki)

Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Rate : T

ONESHOOT

Summary : Byun Baekhyun pemuda manis yang menyukai dokter tampan yang bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit internasional seoul. harus menelan kekecewaan ketika melihat pujaan hati merangkul mesra seorang wanita. ia juga harus mengungkapkan perasaan nya karena sebuah kesalahan di rumah sakit.

Disclaimer : cerita ini murni milik yuki, karena ini muntahan dari otak gak jelas yuki. yuki meminjam nama pasangan ini hanya karena untuk melancarkan cerita yang yuki tulis. yuki gak plagiat apa lagi copas. jika ada kesamaan itu murni ketidak sengajaan atau juga murni karena jodoh (?) abaikan.

WARNING : INI CERITA SESAMA JENIS, JADI BAGI YANG GAK SUKA HARAP JANGAN DIBACA.

~~~ HAPPY READING ~~~

.

.

.

Pemuda manis yang terlihat sangat kesal dan sedang menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana tidak, ia tidak dapat melihat sang pujaan hati di salah satu rumah sakit internasional seoul sebagai seorang dokter. Yups pemuda manis ini sedang menggilai seorang dokter dengan perawakan tinggi,putih hidung mancung dan tampan tentunya.

Nama pemuda manis ini adalah byun baekhyun. Tak jarang ia mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat pujaan hati bekerja bahkan ia akan mengunjungi rumah sakit itu setiap hari tapi hari ini ia tidak dapat melihat pujaan hatinya yang sedang bekerja saat ia menanyakan kepada salah satu perawat disana ternyata dokter tersebut sedang mengambil cuti sehari.

Baekhyun cukup mudah menanyakan kepada perawat siapa yang ia maksud cukup dengan menyebutkan nama Park Chanyeol pasti semua perawat akan mengenalinya baik laki-laki atau perempuan karena Chanyeol adalah incaran semua orang termasuk Byun Baekhyun tentunya.

"hhhhhahhh" tidak tau ini yang keberapa kali nya ia menghela nafas panjang. Kaki pendek nya masih setia menyusuri jalanan seoul yang terlihat ramai di sore hari. Baekhyun baru saja dari rumah sakit tempat chanyeol bekerja dan harus pulang dengan kekecewaan yang cukup mendalam bahkan ia harus menelan bulat-bulat kekecewaan itu.

Baekhyun berhenti di salah satu kedai es krim dan memesan es krim stroberry kesukaan nya. Setelah memesan es krim dan mendapatkannya. baekhyun menduduki kursi yang telah di siapkan di kedai tersebut. Mata baekhyun terus menyusuri jalan kota seoul hingga matanya berhenti kepada seseorang yang sedang merangkul mesra seorang wanita dan itu membuat hati baekhyun mencolos bak di hujam dengan seribu jarum.

"jadi ini alasannya kenapa ia mengambil cuti" baekhyun bergumam lirih dengan mata yang masih focus kearah seseorang yang ingin ia lihat di rumah sakit – Park Chanyeol.

Kedua orang yang sedari tadi menyita perhatian baekhyun ternyata mengarah kearahnya dan baekhyun menjadi gelapan sendiri. Kedua orang itu duduk di salah kursi dan memesan es krim yang berbeda rasa.

"terimakasih untuk hari ini chanyeol-ah"

"sama-sama, lain kali jika membutuhkanku hubungi saja"

Baekhyun sungguh tak tahan dengan percakapan mereka, yang memang kebetulan kursi nya dengan kedua orang itu tak berada jauh sehingga baekhyun dapat mendengar secara jelas percakapan mereka. Baekhyun berdiri dari kursi nya hingga menimbulkan suara berdecit dan langsung melangkah pergi meninggalka se cup es krim yang bahkan masih terisi penuh. sungguh di sayangkan, es krim yang malang. Oke abaikan.

"kau memang adik yang baik"

"tentu saja noona"

Yahh mereka saudara kandung. Park chanyeol dan Park yoora, sungguh di sayangkan jika baekhyun harus tidak mengetahui fakta ini pasti sekarang ia sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di pojokkan apartement nya saat mengetahui pujaan hati telah memilikki kekasih tanpa tau kebenarannya. Tapi salahkan ia yang tak bisa meredam api cemburu.

.

.

.

Disini lah baekhyun sekarang. menangis sekencang-kencang di dalam kamar temannya atau lebih tepat sahabatnya, DO Kyungsoo. Saat berjalanan pulang tadi baekhyun menelpon kyungsoo untuk sandaran nya hari ini.

"berhentilah menangis, baek. Kau seperti anak gadis yang kehilangan keperawananmu" kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan baekhyun. Tapi, tangisan baekhyun tambah menjadi-jadi.

"kau tak tau, kyungsoo-ya"

"aku tau, kau patah hati kan?" dan baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendekati baekhyun di atas ranjang nya yang penuh dengan tissue yang basah akibat air mata tapi lebih banyak ingusnya, ewhh. Kyungsoo mendekat jijik sambil merangkak ke tengah ranjang.

"apa, pacar dokter park sangat cantik?" Tanya kyungsoo yang berhasil membuat pekikan tangis baekhyun melanda penjuru ruangan. Kyungsoo reflex menutup kedua telinganya. ia tidak ingin telinga nya pecah sia-sia, sangat di sayangkan batinnya.

"arghh kau membuat telingaku pecah baek" ujar kyungsoo dan langsung meninggalkan baekhyun di dalam kamar nya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih sesegukan akibat acara menangisnya sejam yang lalu. Kyungsoo sudah beberapa kali menyuruh nya agar pulang tapi baekhyun masih betah membuat kamar kyungsoo berantakan, apalagi banyak tissue menjijikan dimana-mana.

Baekhyun masih teringat bagaimana park chanyeol merangkul wanita itu, bagaimana chanyeol tersenyum kepada wanita itu. Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi memikirkan senyuman tampan chanyeol yang di berikan laki-laki itu untuk wanitanya. 'wanitanya'? baekhyun berakhir lebih mengenaskan lagi di kamar kyungsoo.

Setelah berguling-guling tidak jelas mengamuk tidak jelas di atas ranjang kyungsoo. Baekhyun langsung terduduk mencoba untuk berpikir. Lama baekhyun berpikir. Setelah seperkian menit ia menjetikkan jarinya, tanda ia telah mendapatkan idea tau rencana yang cemerlang. Baekhyun turun dari ranjang itu dan berlari kearah dapur dimana kyungsoo berada.

"kyunggggggg" teriak nya girang dan memeluk sahabatnya. Kyungsoo tampak risih dengan kelakukan absurd baekhyun yang seperti ini. Tadi bukannya ia menangis kenapa sekarang ia seperti mendapat ilham atau hal semacamnya.

"ada apa baek?" Tanya kyungsoo, karena penasaran apa yang membuat baekhyun menjadi cepat berubah dari mode patah hatinya tadi.

"besok kau harus menemaniku"

"kemana?"

"tentu saja ke tempat chanyeol bekerja" ucap baekhyun santai. Kyungsoo menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di katakana sahabat gilanya ini. Yeah kyungsoo telah menganggap baekhyun telah gila semenjak menyukai ani mencintai chanyeol.

"apa kau gila?"

"ck, kauni, mana mungkin aku gila. Aku hanya ingin berpura-pura sakit terus di periksa oleh chanyeol, ughh aku tak sabar kyungsoo-ya" baekhyun memekik girang dan memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat. Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut dari baekhyun karena ia membutuhkan nafas, mati di tangan baekhyun benar-benar tidak elit batinnya.

"le..lepas b..baek" kyungsoo kesusahan berbicara. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya langsung melepaskan kyungsoo dan nyengir kuda bak tak salah apapun padahal ia hamper saja membunuh sahabat nya sendiri.

Baekhyun melihat jam yang ada di dinding rumah kyungsoo, "ahh sudah mulai malam, aku pulang dulu kyung ku sayang~" baekhyun mencolek dagu kyungsoo seperti ia seorang ahjussi yang sedang merayu bocah SMP. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus dengan tingkah baekhyun yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

Sesuai rencananya kemarin malam, hari ini baekhyun akan menjalankan aksinya, semoga aktingnya bagus. Sebelum pergi kerumah sakit, baekhyun menjemput kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Tak menunggu lama, kyungsoo ternyata sudah siap dengan pakaian sederhana nya.

"siap untuk acting kyung?" Tanya antusias baekhyun diikuti dengan lengkungan bulan sabit di matanya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat ini.

"hmm" hanya gumamam yang di keluarkan kyungsoo. Baekhyun langsung menarik kyungsoo, melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kecil kyungsoo. Sampai di depan mobil hitam nya, baekhyun langsung mendudukan kyungsoo di kursi penumpang. Kyungsoo seperti benda mati saja yang siap di bawa baekhyun kemana pun.

Dengan perlahan mobil baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan rumah yang di tinggali kyungsoo. Mobil hitam baekhyun membelah jalanan seoul. Sesekali baekhyun menggerakkan bibirnya mengikuti alunan music yang ada di mobil diikuti dengan gerakan kepala menandakan bahwa ia sangat menikmati music tersebut, atau bisa jadi ia sangat bersemangat karena akan bertemu pujaan hati. Kyungsoo yang melihat baekhyun hanya menggeleng kecil.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama 30 menit. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo sampai di area rumah sakit internasional ternama di seoul. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi baekhyun langsung melesatkan mobilnya di area parkir.

Baekhyun mulai berakting menahan sakit di perut nya. Berjalan terseok-seok dengan kyungsoo yang menahan nya agar tak terjatuh. Beberapa perawat membantu baekhyun dan membawanya di salah satu ruangan khas obat-obatan. Baekhyun membuka matanya sebelah, melihat kearah kyungsoo yang terlihat memanyunkan bibirnya. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah bosan milik kyungsoo. Lagian salahkan dokter nya kenapa lama sekali.

'aishh apa chanyeo cuti lagi hari ini?' baekhyun membatin.

KLEK

Pintu terbuka dan mucullah seorang dokter perawakan tinggi dengan seorang perawat yang membawakan peralatan yang di butuhkan dokter tersebut, ketika ia memeriksa pasien nya. Baekhyun mulai berakting menggeliat menahan sakit saat dilihatnya dokter tersebut melangkah kearahnya.

"apa yang sakit?" Tanya dokter itu lembut dan mulai memakai stetoskop nya untuk memeriksa baekhyun.

"disini dok, sangat sakit" baekhyun menunjuk dadanya, bermaksud menunjukkan bahwa hatinya sakit. Kyungsoo mendengus dan memutar bola matanya malas. Apa-apaan ini pikirnya.

Chanyeo; - dokter tadi – mencoba memeriksa area yang di tunjukkan baekhyun. Perlahan ia menekan dada baekhyun yang mendapat erangan pelan dari baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan stetoskop yang menempel pada telinga nya dan digantungkan di lehernya. "sepertinya kita harus melakukan CT scan" ucap chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sang dokter atau lebih tepatnya ucapan pujaan hati.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan CT scan, baekhyun dan kyungsoo menunggu di ruangan dimana tempat baekhyun di periksa tadi. Tak berapa lama kemudian chanyeol dan perawat datang kekamarnya, menyerahkan hasil dari CT scan baekhyun.

"sepertinya saudara byun baekhyun-ssi terkena tumor hati" ujar chanyeol di hadapan kyungsoo dan baekhyun sembari menyerahkan hasil CT scan. Mata bulat kyungsoo melebar yang tadinya seperti bola pingpong sekarang menjadi bola basket. Sedangkan baekhyun menganga tak percaya, dengan apa yang sekarang di alaminya. Baekhyun menggeleng dan menangis.

"ANDWAEEEE"

BRUKK

Setelah berteriak dengan kencang, baekhyun jatuh pingsan. Chanyeol dan juga perawat jadi kewalahan sendiri mengurus tubuh baekhyun yang berat.

"apa dia bisa sembuh, dokter?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan banyak penuh harap agar sahabatnya ini bisa sembuh.

"bisa, kalau di lakukan operasi. Tapi,.." chanyeol menggantung perkataan nya, sedikit menghela nafas. "tapi apa?" Tanya kyungsoo yang merasakan aura tidak baik di sekitarnya. "tapi… hanya 10% kesempatannya untuk hidup" ucap chanyeol pelan. Kyungsoo berdecih pelan dan menggeleng tak percaya.

"bagaimana mungkin, baekhyun yang tadinya hanya berpura-pura sakit ternyata harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia menderita penyakit yang serius" kyungsoo berkata pelan, walaupun chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya. Kemudian kyungsoo terkekeh hambar ketika fakta berbicara tentang penyakit baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyerengit, alis nya bertaut seperti bergandengan dan dahi yang mengkerut. Apa maksud nya dengan berpura-pura sakit? Apa memang pasien nya ini tidak sakit? Tapi kalau ia tidak sakit, kenapa hasilnya mengatakan ia mengidap penyakit yang serius. Pikir chanyeol.

"tunggu.. apa maksudmu dengan berpura-pura sakit?" chanyeol bertanya, karena ia sangat penasaran. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah chanyeol saat mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengalihkan lagi pandangan kearahnya baekhyun yang masih setia menutup matanya nya karena pingsan, kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia harus memberitahukan chanyeol tentang semuanya, tentang baekhyun yang menyukai chanyeol, Batinnya.

"sebenarnya…." Kyungsoo menatap lekat-lekat wajah tertidur baekhyun, wajah yang sangat damai. "sebenarnya, ia hanya berpura-pura sakit. Demi melihat pujaan hatinya" satu tetesan air mata turun mengalir pipinya. Chanyeol semakin bingung. "dia.." kyungsoo mengelus kepala baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang seorang sahabat. "dia, sangat menyukaimu" chanyeol terbelalak setelah mendengar apa yang di ucapkan kyungsoo. "dia berpura-pura sakit hanya karena ingin bertemu denganmu, bertatapan langsung denganmu. Dia juga setiap hari selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk pergi kerumah sakit ini hanya karena ingin melihatmu. Dia bodoh bukan" kyungsoo tertawa hambar sembari menghapus jejak air matanya.

"jadi, dia datang kesini bukan karena ia sakit" chanyeol angkat bicara, dan kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "dia tadi bilang hatinya sakit, bukan?" kyungsoo bertanya, saat ia mengingat waktu chanyeol memeriksa baekhyun beberapa jam lalu. Chanyeol mengangguk. "itu karena, dia melihatmu merangkul mesra seorang wanita, kemarin. Dia berakhir mengenaskan dirumahku, tissue yang baru ku beli habis karena air matanya yang terus mengalir menangisimu yang telah mempunyai kekasih" chanyeol menahan tawa mendengar kalimat itu, bagaimana tidak Ia menahan tawanya. Karena, yang ia rangkul kemarin saja itu kakak kandung nya. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin ia menjadikan kakak nya sebagai kekasih nya sendiri.

"dia kakak kandungku, kyungsoo-ssi" ujar chanyeol sambil tertawa pelan. Kyungsoo menjatuhkan rahangnya tak percaya. Jadi, sahabatnya ini hanya salah paham.

"jadi—

"permisi, dokter park, seperti nya tadi ada kesalahan saat di laboraturium. Karena, hasil pemeriksaan tuan byun baekhyun tertukar dengan hasil pemeriksaan ny. byun tae hee. Saya keliru karena marganya sama, dokter" ujar sang perawat sembari menyerahkan hasil pemeriksaan baekhyun yang asli. Setelah dilihat chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum karena hasilnya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada penyakit yang di hidap baekhyun saat ini.

"bagaimana hasilnya" Tanya kyungsoo.

"hasilnya, baik-baik saja. Seperti, rencana awal ia hanya berpura-pura sakit" chanyeol terkekeh dan kyungsoo tersenyum senang sembari memeluk sahabat nya dengan erat. Baekhyun bergerak perlahan, menyadari pergerakan dari baekhyun, kyungsoo melepas pelukannya.

"baekhyun-ah, bangunlah" kyungsoo menguncang tubuh baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

"kyung" baekhyun berujar lemah dan menududukan dirinya.

"baek, sebenarnya-

"anda harus di operasi byun baekhyun" perkataan kyungsoo terpotong oleh chanyeol yang langsung angkat bicara. Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan maksud chanyeol langsung menoleh kearah chanyeol dan menatap tajam laki-laki itu. Kyungsoo mengerti setelah ia mendapat tatapan 'aku hanya ingin mengerjainya' dan ia tersenyum.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu, tidak lama ia menatap wajah chanyeol setelah nya ia menunduk menutupi air matanya yang hampir menetes. Baekhyun teringat atas penyakit apa yang di derita nya saat ini. Ia meremas dadanya dan menangis dalam diam. Chanyeol dan kyungsoo menyadarinya, mereka menyadari jika baekhyun sedang menangis, Terlihat dari bahu nya yang bergetar.

"apakah begitu sakit, baekhyun-ah?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada selirih mungkin tapi hatinya tertawa setan. Dasar.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kyungsoo. "apa cintaku berakhir dengan menjadi tumor, kyungsoo-ya?" baekhyun bertanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak tertawa. Mana mungkin cinta berubah menjadi tumor, hahaha kau aneh baekhyun-ah, teriak batinnya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya pada chanyeol. "apa aku akan sembuh?" tanyanya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan, "tapi, hanya 10% kesempatanmu untuk hidup kembali" ujarnya santai. Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung memeluk baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepala baekhyun di ceruk lehernya. Kyungsoo menatap tajam chanyeol dan berkata tanpa suara 'berhentilah mengerjainya' dibalas dengan 'aku juga menyukai sahabatmu, aku akan membuatnya mengakui perasaannya' kyungsoo terdiam kemudian mengangguk.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol, lama mata itu bertatapan. "boleh aku berkata sesuatu" baekhyun berujar pelan dengan mata yang masih setia menatap chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang merasakan aura pernyataan cinta, mulai mengambil langkah keluar ruangan, meninggalkan sahabatnya serta pujaan hati sahabatnya.

"silahkan" ucap chanyeol.

"aku menyukaimu, sangat" baekhyun makin intens menatap chanyeol begitupun dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun sampai-sampai tak menyadari jika chanyeol telah mengambil posisi duduk di ranjang yang tengah ia duduki. Hingga wajah mereka sejajar dan sangat dekat.

"apa kau akan percaya, jika aku datang kesini hanya karena berpura-pura sakit?"

"mungkin"

"tapi pada kenyataan nya, aku mengidap penyakit yang serius. Bahkan hanya 10% kesempatan untuk hidup"

Baekhyun menyadari jika wajah mereka semakin dekat, baekhyun merasakan hembusan nafas chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya. "aku akan ma—" perkataan baekhyun teredam karena menempelnya bibir chanyeol di atas bibirnya. Chanyeol mulai melumat pelan bibir itu, sesekali ia menjilat bibir manis itu. Tangan chanyeol bergerak untuk mengusap pipi baekhyun yang basah karena air mata. Setelah mengusap air mata baekhyun, chanyeol mengarahkan tangan baekhyun agar melingkar sempurna di lehernya. Ciuman itu makin dalam dan mununtut apalagi baekhyun sudah mulai berani membalas ciuman chanyeol. Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hanya milik baekhyun dan mengabsen semua isi mulut itu. Lidah chanyeol mencari-cari lidah baekhyun untuk di ajak berperang, setelah ditemukannya perang lidah antar keduanya pun tak terhindarkan. Kepala chanyeol bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi ternyaman untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Baekhyun menepuk pelan pundak chanyeo yang berarti ia kehabisan nafas. Chanyeol dengan tidak rela nya melepas ciuman itu.

Dahi mereka menyatu, dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah karena ciuman panas itu. Setelah nafas nya mulai teratur, baekhyun menatap chanyeol lagi dengan tangan yang masih melingkar sempurna di leher chanyeol dan dahi yang menyatu.

"kenapa menciumku?"

"kau juga menciumku" baekhyun terdiam, memang benar ia juga mencium chanyeol tadi. Ia sangat menikmatinya dan baekhyun menginginkannya lagi.

"apa kau percaya jika aku juga menyukaimu?" ucap chanyeol. Masih dengan posisi yang sama. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan chanyeol. "apa yang bisa membuatku percaya, seseorang yang telah mempunyai kekasih menyukaiku" ujar baekhyun. Hatinya kembali sakit saat mengingat semuanya.

"dia kakak ku, kakak kandungku"

"bagaimana mungkin?"

"tentu saja mungkin, namanya park yoora dan kami lahir di tempat yang sama" baekhyun terbelalak dan menjauh kan diri. Melepaskan tangan yang sedari tadi di leher chanyeol.

"aku percaya, tapi aku bisa apa?" baekhyun berkata lirih mengingat dirinya yang mempunyai penyakit menyedihkan.

"kau tidak sakit"

"maksudmu?"

"tadi saat kau pingsan, aku mengetahui semuanya, dimulai dari kau yang menyukaiku dan sering mengunjungi rumah sakit ini demi melihatku dan juga berakhir mengenaskan di rumah sahabatmu hanya karena melihatku merangkul wanita yang merupakan kakak kandungku sendiri. Dan juga fakta bahwa kau datanf kesini hanya berpura-pura sakit hanya demu bertatapan langsung denganku. Kebenarannya saat perawat datang memberitahukan bahwa hasil pemeriksaan mu tertukar dengan hasil pemeriksaan orang lain" baekhyun menatap tak percaya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

"jadi, aku tidak sakit apapun?" Tanya baekhyun berusaha memastikan apakah bahwa ia benar-benar tidak sakit. "yah, kau tidak sakit apapun" baekhyun langsung memeluk chanyeol dengan erat dan tertawa senang bahwa ia tidak sakit dan hanya sebuah kesalahan yang terjadi.

Baekhyun yang menyadari perbuatan nya yang memeluk chanyeol dengan erat langsung melepaskan chanyeol dan menggumamkan kata maaf serta menundukkan kepalanya.

"aigoo, kekasih ku lucu sekali"

"kekasihku?" bingung baekhyun, yang mendengar chanyeol mengucapkan kata 'kekasihku' yang pada kenyataannya mereka tak pernah mengucapkan 'kau mau jadi kekasihku' satu sama lain.

"kau tidak ingin menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya chanyeol dengan raut kecewa yang di buat-buat.

"bukan seperti itu, tapi bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan 'maukah kau jadi kekasihku' jadi bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi kekasihmu"

"yasudah, kalau seperti itu" chanyeol mendekat, menatap instens baekhyun dan menangkup kan kedua pipi baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya. Jarak mereka hanya 5 senti. Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

"mau kau menjadi kekasihku?" chanyeol berucap dengan pelan, baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mengarahkan tangannya memeluk leher chanyeol. Bibir kedua nya pun terpagut untuk yang kedua kalinya, menyesap manis bibir masing-masing pasangan. Bunyi decak penyatuan bibir mereka pun menggema di dalam ruangan.

"aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga mencintaimu"

~ FIN ~

haii yuki kembali membawa ff yang gakada nyambung nya sama sekali dengan isi. cerita ini tuh udah berjamur di laptop dianggurin karena gak tau mau kasih judul apa. jadi, pas yuki lagi denger lagu nya justin bieber yang merupakan mantan yuki /plak/ yuki buat aja judulnya boyfriend hahaha.

okeeeeeeeeeee

yuki tunggu review kalian

gomawo ne;3


End file.
